Street Fight
by BeastBoy69
Summary: Well, this is my first Fic here. Just to let y'all know, Fuzzy is what Tod calls Beast Boy. Read, visualize, and enjoy. .


A thin man wearing all black walked down the street, feeling powerful. Hell, he felt like a Greek God. The man's name was Tod Readman, and he was riding on Zeus's Thunderbolt, a powerful substance created by a close friend. As he was walking, he noticed a green, fuzzy kid walking in the opposite direction. Tod didn't think much of it, until the kid bumped into him. Tod stopped, turned around, and said, "Watch it, kid." Fuzzy said, "Next time, keep these close to your skin"  
He held up Tod's wallet, a watch, and what appeared to be a frozen food bag. That set Tod off. He got pissed, and riding the Thunderbolt, he knew he could take the kid on, seeing as how Fuzzy looked weak. Truth was, Fuzzy was Beast Boy of the Teen Titans, and was more powerful than Tod realized. Tod threw a punch that would have shattered plate steel, but Beast Boy blocked it as if he were catching a baseball. Tod lashed out with a vicious sweeping kick, but somehow Fuzzy got behind him and managed to get him into a hold. Tod leaned forward, flipping Beast Boy off, said, "Heh... got a good hit in there, kid. Lucky shot's all it was, though." Tod started laughing, and lunged at Beast Boy with more speed than it looked like a man could possess. Beast Boy, however, had some tricks of his own up his sleeve. He started to glow with a green flame,  
which he had named his PsyFlame. He at once became more attuned with the environment around him, could hear birds chirping two miles away. Tod, however, couldn't even see the flame just thought that Fuzzy had gotten a darker green. He came at Beast Boy again, with a punch aimed for the head that if it connected, would shatter bone and kill him. Tod, however, couldn't be more wrong. 

The punch connected, and Beast Boy's head shattered like glass. Tod laughed, wiped his hands, and continued walking. But, Beast Boy had a secret item that would keep him from dying, and would make him regenerate lost appendages, organs, whatever got lost. Beast Boy had a magic crystal given to him by a friend that would keep him from dying, except of natural causes.  
As Tod was walking away, Beast Boy's head started regenerating. As soon as Tod was turned away and about fifteen feet away, Beast Boy got up, and started following him. After about fifteen minutes,  
Beast Boy decided to catch up to Tod, and scare him shitless. He increased his walking speed, caught up with Tod, and said, "I was down, but not out."

Tod was walking along again when he heard the kid's voice say, "I was down, but not out." He turned, saw the fuzzy kid who he then recognized as Beast Boy, and wondered, "How the HELL can this little fucker be alive? I shattered his SKULL!" As if Beast Boy could read his thoughts, he said, "Yeah, you shattered my skull, and it hurt like a bastard. But, I can't die except by natural causes.  
And poison isn't one of 'em, even from food. So don't bother to try that, which IS what you were thinking." Tod was really scared now. If the kid could read his thoughts, he could probably figure out why he'd been able to rush him as fast as he could. Tod, however, had a Glock .40 in his pocket. Not that it'd do much good, though. The kid got up, good as new, when his skull had been shattered. So, he forgot about the gun, and went for a low shot instead. The kid didn't even flinch, and Tod KNEW he hit the kid's groin. Beast Boy fake-yawened and said, "Puh-leez. I've felt worse pain than that before. You wanna feel pain?  
Hell, even in that drug-induced strength with no pain, I can give you a hit so hard, you'd feel it whether you were on Morphine, or whatever the hell it is you're taking at the moment. Now, I suggest you turn around,  
and walk the other way unless you wanna die here and now. And, if you want, I can arrange that. Tom said, "Listen, furface. Some little pissant like you isn't gonna scare me. I don't really give a FUCK if you can't die.  
You can feel pain, that much i know. And i can give you such pain, you'd die from the intensity." Beast Boy said, "Dude, you're challenging someone who's WAY out of your league. Now, I suggest you go in the other direction, because we're drawing a crowd. And I don't want the kiddies to see any gore. Now, walk down that road till I can't see you anymore." Tod, however, was getting pissed now. He lashed out, and was instantly sorry. Beast Boy broke Tod's arm as if it were a weak twig, and Tod felt it. He also felt it when Fuzzy snapped the arm clean off. And that was enough to make him stop to think. Luckily, he'd gotten his left arm ripped off. So, he rushed Fuzzy again, and was sorry he did. He was instantly in a headlock stronger than a steel clamp. Beast Boy said, "Dude, you picked a BAD day to fuck with me. And I can't really be taken down,  
cause I'm above cops. So, all i gotta do is one quick jerk of your head, and you're in another world."

Beast Boy gave a sharp jerk, once, to the right, and Tod's body went limp in his arms. Beast Boy got up, brushed himself off, and continued walking down the street. Life was good, he felt in control, and the cops wouldn't do a thing...

But, in another part of town, a dim, dark, seedy part of town, someone was watching a direct feed from a security camera in the area. The person smiled, and typed in some information into the computer.  
He'd be keeping an eye on Beast Boy of the Teen Titans for a while to come. So he'd lost Tod, which was no big deal. He had others he could send. This would be a very interesting game he was about to start. Very interesting indeed...


End file.
